


Remaining In The Dark

by Entireoranges



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, However he survived the bricks, I suck at tagging, Jaime was still a fool and left, Out of habit and cuteness, Podrick has a talk with Jaime, Podrick is not happy, Though Brienne is a Ser Podrick still calls her his Lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Jaime is back in Winterfell having survived the fall of the Red Keep. Though most days he rather have died.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	Remaining In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 3 in the morning because my muse won’t leave me alone.

“Podrick. Or shall I say Ser Podrick?’ Jaime smiles at the lad. Not expecting to see him, but glad just the same. ‘How are you?”

“How am I? That is all you desire to say to me?”

“I figured starting out simply would work the best.”

“I care not for your games.”

“Games? It was just a question, fine though tell me not. I for one well...I’ve been a bit bored. It’s not that exciting to be isolated all alone with …”

“Oh spare me the sob story. No one made you do what you did.” Podrick interrupts with a snarl taking a hold of the bars so tight the skin turns white at the knuckles. 

“I have given up on sob stories. Doesn’t help anyone, especially not myself. People either don’t care or they think you are lying. Tell me though Ser Podrick why after all this time, has it been what a year? Have you now come down to visit me?”

“Not quite a year no and I find it astounding that not once have you mentioned or asked …”

“Do not say her name.” Jaime’s tone is soft, still full of burning hate.

“She loved you.”

“She betrayed me.”

“You betrayed her first!” Podrick screams, Jaime seeing the rage painted on him, grateful for that moment the cell door separated them from each other. 

“I was trying to…’ Jaime pauses, shrugs. ‘It matters not what I say. She did not believe me. Or even give me a chance at all. If she had I wouldn't be here. She had the opportunity to defend me against the Starks and …”

“She did that once. Risked her life. You thought you deserved that honor again? After you broke my Lady’s heart and made her feel a fool? But she did spare your life. Made Sansa swear she would not kill you.”

“Oh geez thanks.’ Jaime spits out sarcastically. ‘The rest of my days lived out in chains.” He already knew they were content on just leaving him here, a single meal a day, once a week given the chance of a quick wash via a scummy bucket. Other than that he was told nothing. 

“Again do not blame anyone but yourself for those chains. She trusted you. We all trusted you. And ran to your sister ready and willing to betray us all.”

“And I told you, there are things you don’t understand.” Jaime hisses.

“I understand well enough.” There are a few breaths of silence, the two staring at each other.

“I tried to explain to her, she refused to listen to my reasons. Judged me guilty the moment they dragged my ass in.” He mumbles that last part.

“Perhaps if you had not been so cruel when you left. Or told her the truth as to your leaving she may have helped you. You took her for granted and oddly assumed no matter what you did somehow she could see a way to bring you back to the light. She realized the second you ran off that you deserved the dark that seems to feed on your soul and it was not her job to battle it for you.”

“We shall never know huh, Pod? May I ask one more time what is the reason for this visit?”

“I don’t think you deserve to know or to have a say in this, but despite everything that has happened she made me promise to ask you if anything were to happen…” For the first time since entering Podrick looks away, his voice pitched low, trying to hold emotion into check. 

“What has happened?”

“She made me promise that I’d ask what you desire to have done with the child if she perished during...so what do you want done with the child?” For the second time in his life it felt as if a building full of bricks was falling on top of him. Brienne baby? His baby? Brienne was dead? He stumbles to his feet, attempts to walk to the bars, the chains not fully allowing it.

“She…” Is all he can manage. Podrick nods.

“Gave birth to your bastard this morning and … died.”

“I…” Jaime begins to cry silently.

“Much as she hated you she did not regret that child. I believe that was the reason she spared your life. She hoped eventually to, I really don’t know. Maybe in time a part of her did desire to forgive you? But it matters not now. The Starks they have no plans on releasing you which leaves you raising the child out of question. However they are willing to keep her here as a ward they’ll …”

“Her?”

“Yes. A daughter. They’ll treat her well. Out of kindness for Brienne, not for you. Or if you desire the child to be sent to Tarth to live with her grandfather they’ll arrange that. But do understand she will not be a Lannister despite everyone knowing the truth. She will inherit nothing from the name.”

“Can I see her?” 

“No. She is too young anyways. What is your choice? Remember this was one of Brienne’s final requests that you decide your daughter’s fate.”

“Remain here in the home of my enemies where if they keep their word I will live for Gods know how long and perhaps one day as she gets older I better my chances of seeing her, maybe hearing about her. Still they are my enemies and despite the additional promise of not hurting her do I really trust them?” 

“That is not for me to answer.”

“Or do I have her sent away to where I surely shall never see her or hear anything about her. But she will be safe. Or safe as one can be.”

“Those are the options. Pick.”

“I want her safe. I want her brought to Tarth soon as she can travel. Podrick?”

“Yes?”

“I now want you to make me a promise. Please?”

“I shall consider. What is it?”

“Keep an eye on her from time to time. Keep her safe. Tell her … tell her of me. More so tell her of her mother.”

“Of that I can promise.” Podrick turns to leave.

“Wait. One last thing.”

“Yes?”

“You said having me decide her fate was one of her last wishes. What was the true last one?”

“The name. The last thing my Lady said before passing was whispering the name she desired for her child to have.”

“And that is …?”

“Joanna.” Jaime sobs once more this time falling roughly to his knees. Podrick does not turn back and walks away leaving him swimming in his regret and mistakes that lead him here.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don’t know if she’d have him decide this but I hope it worked?


End file.
